


Chocolates & Kisses

by r4gz



Category: Glee
Genre: Chocolate, F/F, Faberry, First Kiss, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Valentine's Day, quinn thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: Faberry....... "I bought you chocolates. They're sugar free and you musn't forget to brush your teeth after eating them and I though.."  "Rachel, shut up and kiss me."





	

**Author's Note:**

> found this really cute Faberry fanart on tumblr under the name "Minheeboo" and decided i'd have a go and making a fic for it. hope you enjoy

Quinn Fabray was lazing around her house, trying to figure out something to do to ease her boredom. It was Valentines Day of her senior year at high school, and unlike the last three years, she had no one to share it with. Which was perfectly fine with her, but that did mean that she had nothing to do. She had read all of the books in the house, twice. The only stuff on tv were reruns of movies and shows that she had no interest in. She could call Santana and Brittany, but they were up at Brittany's Uncles cabin. She didn't dare call and interrupt there, "sexy times" , as Brittany liked to call it. If for no other reason, she was not in the mood for Santana yelling her ear off and making threats they both knew she wouldn't keep.

*knock knock knock*

Quinn groaned, heaving herself off of her comfortable couch, steading herself on the coffee table as her leg took its slow time waking up.

*knock knock*

"Yeah yeah!" Yelled Quinn, pounding on her leg to get it to wake up quicker, "I'm coming. Hold your horses!" Once her leg was successfully awake, she walked towards her door and opened it with enough force that she thought she'd finally take it off it's hinges, but alas the door didn't break off. 

On the other side of the door stood Rachel Berry, with a black poka dot white skirt and red shirt. Her hands were hidden behind her back. "Good afternoon Quinn." She spoke, a smile forming on her face. "Hello Rachel, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked, a perfect eyebrow raised. The two of them had come to an understanding the start of senior year, and decided to start afresh. No boy drama. No slushy drama. No drama period. Just the two of them. As the months passed, Quinn came to find comfort in the small diva. Looking forward to there hangouts. Looking forward to listening to Rachel talk about everything and nothing at the same time.

If you would've told Junior Quinn that she would come to like Rachel "I'm better then you in mostly every single way" Berry as her best friend, she would have thrown a slushy in your face and told you to drop and give her a hundred.

But now? Now she asked herself why she didn't become Rachel's friend sooner.

Quinn blinked, finding a heart shaped box in front of her face. "I'm sorry Rachel, what were you saying? I was gone in my head for a moment." Quinn asked. Rachel giggled, that sound being music to Quinn's ears. She watched Rachel's tongue dart across her lips. 

She bit her own lip, swallowing a moan down her throat. She knew why she didn't accept her friendship in the first place. Knew why she called Rachel names that so weren't true, why she singled her out and tried to make her life hell. To quote Santana, she was like "that kid in third grade who had a crush but didn't know how to show it so they pulled on there crushes pigtails".

That's exactly what the first three years of her high school life was like, pulling on Rachel's pigtails.

"...you didn't hear a word that I said, did you?" Rachel asked, a smirk across her face. Quinn bit her lip, shaking her head. Rachel laughed. Quinn straightened herself, "Okay. From the top, you have my full attention this time." Quinn said. "Uh huh." Rachel nodded sarcastically.

"As I was saying for the pass ten minutes, it's Valentines Day. And I don't know about you, but I was bored as hell at home." Rachel began, tapping the top of the heart shaped box. "So I went out and I bought you chocolates. They're sugar free and you musn't forget to brush your teeth after eating them and I though.." Quinn couldn't take it anymore, not after waiting for the pass three and so years. She stepped forward, cutting off Rachel mid sentence. Rachel hugged the box to her chest, looking up at Quinn. "Rachel, shut up and kiss me." Quinn pleaded, her voice barely above a whisper towards the end.

Rachel smiled, dropping the box on the ground. She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. Quinn circled her waist and brought her closer. Quinn leaned down and slowly pressed her lips to Rachel's. There first kiss didn't send off fireworks like the movies would have you believe, but it was exactly everything they ever needed. 

The two came up for air, breathing heavily into one another.

Quinn rested her forehead against Rachel's. "I've wanted to do that since the first time I laid eyes on you." Quinn whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "But my parents....and and school and and..." Quinn choked, tears falling down her cheeks. Rachel wiped away her tears, pecking her lips. "It's okay, it's okay." She whispered. "We have the rest of our lives to make up for lost time." She said. Quinn nodded, her eyes closed as she took deep breathes.

Quinn was finally where she belonged, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> r/r
> 
> I have no idea where that ending came from. I wanted just a cute, fluffy fic. but my mind decided to throw in that ending. oh well
> 
> til next time


End file.
